


Make Me Sweat

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Multi, POV Blaise Zabini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Ginny plays with Blaise and Pansy. There is no plot here, just straight-up porn.Weasley's, Witches, & Writers Hump Day Prompt November 4: must be PWP and incorporate the words "pink, empowerment, teeth, and disobey."
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Make Me Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have other things I should be working on, but this is what came out instead. *shrug*

Blaise was seated at the white leather sectional sofa in the lavish lounge room of his penthouse. He tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed, as the two gorgeous witches played with him.

Pansy’s hot slutty mouth took him so deep he could feel the back of her throat when he thrust up.

At the same time, Ginny attended to licking his scrotum in long up and down strokes. He let out a long, low hiss when she sucked one testicle into her mouth and swirled it around with her tongue.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that,” he growled and slapped Ginny’s ass hard enough to leave a red handprint.

Ginny let out a soft moan and her wiggling ass begged for another.

“I need a tight pussy on my cock,” Blaise panted.

His dick withdrew from Pansy’s mouth with a sloppy wet  _ pop _ . Lifting Ginny at the waist, he settled her in his lap facing him and pressed into her needy heat.

“Gods! Your cock-hungry pussy is so tight, Ginny!” He gripped her hips and slowly slid his full length in and out of her entrance.

“You’re stretching out my pussy,” Ginny groaned. “It feels so good inside me.”

Pansy knelt between Blaise’s knees. Ginny let out a gasp as the other witch spread her ass cheeks and licked the  pink  pucker there.

Gradually, Ginny picked up the pace, slamming her vagina around his cock.

Her fair, freckled tits bounced tantalizingly close and he could not resist the need to suck one pebbled nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his  teeth . 

“You look so fucking hot riding that cock,” Pansy purred and spanked the redhead’s ass, leaving a print on the other cheek.

Blaise grunted as her walls clenched around him and she found release.

Slowing her motions, Ginny slid off his dripping cock, which Pansy immediately licked from base to tip. “Mmm, your pussy juice tastes so good, Gin.”

After the ride Ginny just took, he would need a moment to collect himself before he fucked Pansy. “Suck all that sweet juice off,” he instructed.

The girls did not  disobey  but eagerly sucked and rubbed his cock and balls. This time Ginny took a turn to choke on his large cock with Pansy’s help.

“Take that cock,” Pansy encouraged, pressing her head down.

Gagging, Ginny came up for air smiling, a thick trail of saliva glistened from her chin to Blaise’s rock hard erection.

“How do you want it, Pansy?” Blaise asked, offering the brunette some  empowerment .

“I want you to pound me from behind until I come and I want Ginny underneath me licking my clit,” she breathed. “Then I want you to come on my back.”

The witch knew what she wanted and Blaise would give it to her.

Ginny lay on her back across the sofa.

Pansy positioned her groin over Ginny’s mouth, then bent over on all fours.

Blaise moved behind Pansy, keeping one foot on the floor and the knee of the opposite leg on the sofa. He kneaded and massaged her round ass cheeks, then slid a finger into her soft folds. She was dripping wet and he easily inserted one, two, three fingers, quickly darting them in and out while Ginny sucked her clit.

“I want your cock,” Pansy whimpered. “Please, I need it.”

Withdrawing his fingers, he lined up and heavily thrust while she and Ginny ate each other out. 

“Yes! Fuck me just like that,” Pansy screamed and wildly bucked her hips.

Coming down from her orgasm, Pansy turned her head and said, “I want to watch you fuck her face.”

Ginny grinned and tipped her head back, opening her mouth wide.

Blaise slipped out of Pansy and angled his cock down, driving it into Ginny’s mouth. Her warm tongue and the burning fire in Pansy’s eyes as she watched brought him to the edge. With a groan, he pulled out just in time and came on Pansy’s back after a couple of jerks of his hand, just like she asked.

The trio collapsed in a satiated heap on the sofa.

“That was fun.” Pansy devilishly smiled. “You should join us more often, Ginny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a triad before or something with absolutely no plot. Let me know what your favorite part was! Thanks for reading!


End file.
